


A Song of Fire and Metal, of Dust and Ashes

by MugenYumeDansu



Series: The Beast at the Door [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Genderswap, Alternate Universe - Monsters are more Monstrous, Blood Grit Guns & Gore, Dean's a BAMF, Dee's a smartass, Family Dynamics, Gen, Sam is a pain in the ass, Sammy's a pain in the ass, Set pre-series, Sort-of Fusion with BtVS, Vampires, Women can totally kick ass!, fem!dean, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is their lives; hunting, eating, sleeping, bickering, and being a family.</p><p>Dee's a smartass, with no shortage of sass up her sleeve, and a love of pie so profound its nearly obscene. Sammy's a know-it-all nerd with a love of coffee and research that's almost sickening, and a constant need to irritate his sister. And John is a patient man with two teenagers and a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Fire and Metal, of Dust and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I changed up pretty much everything. Hunters are people born with heightened senses, strength, speed, and other abilities. Almost another predator, except they hunt the baddies.  
> I redesigned the monsters, because I wanted to. I changed John Winchester, because I like his character and I wanted the family dynamics to change some.  
> Monsters are more monster-like, demons are more the Buffy the Vampire Slayer kind because I like them better that way, werewolves fully shift because that's the way I like it. Vampires are a fusion between BtVS and SN, and are a little easier to kill, but still tough SOBs.  
> Ghosts are not so common, because I just don't like ghosts. And Faeries are sassy little bastards with a penchant for causing trouble.
> 
> This is a set of short stories of Dean's hunts from the age of eighteen and up.
> 
> I put my own special spin on it, because I can't NOT. Besides, most of the monsters from SN sucked ass after season 1, so I fixed it Mugen-style. BECAUSE I CAN, MWAH HA HA HA HA! :D  
> Anyway, enjoy this!

Deanna Winchester hated vampires. The fuckers were immune to sunlight, fast as lightening, sneakily quiet, and left a wake of bodies in their path that, quite frankly, both impressed and sickened her. No fucking monster should be that powerful. Ever.

And yet here she was, cleaning up yet another friggin' mess, because some dumbass hunter didn't do his research right, and ended up gettin' himself eaten by a nest of the fuckers. The incompetence of some people astounded her.

Dee shook her head as she whirled, machete in hand, and decapitated the fanged bastard coming at her. He exploded in a cloud of dust and burning embers. Across the room Sammy was struggling with bear-sized blood junkie that was trying to take a bite out of him, but finally managed to shove his blade into the creature's chest, effectively dusting it.

Their father was standing over the remains of the two vamps he'd dusted, panting and trying to catch his breath. Dee patted the dust from her worn jeans and shoved her blade into its sheath at her hip.

"That the last of 'em?" She queried, hoping for positive feedback. John looked up and nodded.

"Good. I'm starving." Sammy mumbled, wiping sweat from his forehead with his coat sleeve. John put away his own machete and headed for the door.

"Alright, lets pack it up." He said, skirting piles of dust and other refuse that lay scattered across the floor of the dilapidated barn. He paused by the door, looking back at his children. "Good job today you two. Lets go get some rest." He cracked a smile, which both Dee and Sammy returned and moved to follow.

***

Dee flopped on the motel room bed with a contented sigh. She knew her shower-damp hair was soaking her pillow, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was relaxed, clean, and secure in the knowledge that she had taken down a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters, and saved a few more lives along the way. Life was good.

"Dee! There's water everywhere in here! What did you do, flood the room?" Sammy's irritated voice cut through her contented haze. Dee glanced at the bathroom door, where Sam's gangly form stood. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a fullblown bitch-face going. Dee only smiled that cocky smile she knew irritated the hell out of her fourteen-year-old brother and flipped him the bird.

Right then the door opened and their father strode into the room, arms loaded with fast food bags. He dropped then uncerimoniously on the small motel table.

"Dad, Dee drowned the bathroom again." Sam whined. John glanced up from sorting through bags for just a second.

"Sam stop whining, and Dee, stop makin' messes in the bathroom. You can both go clean it up. After you eat." He tossed a paper wrapped burger at both of them and then dug into his own.

Dee pouted, but dug in anyway. Sammy glared at her behind their father's back as he took an angry bite out of his sandwich. He stuck his tongue out at her then went back to chewing. She smiled and flipped him off again.

"Deanna, Sammy, knock it off." John's stern voice cut through the room, even though his back was still turned, and he couldn't possibly have seen the exchange. Both teens looked chagrined. Sam retreated to the other side of the room and sulked. Dee ignored him and got up to go find another burger.

Yup, it was just a normal night for the Winchesters.


End file.
